overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
D.Va/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "I play to win!" Mid-game Swap * "D.Va online." * "D.Va reporting in!" (Officer skin) Respawning * "I'm too young to die!" * "I'm back in the fight!" * "Ha! " * "I'm not a good loser." * "D.Va reengaging." * "Press start to continue." * "Extra life!" * "Hear me, baby? Hold together!" ''(Junker or Scavenger skins) * "''I'm crusin for a brusin!" (Cruiser skin) Using Abilities Defense Matrix * "Defense Matrix activated." * "Get through this." * "I'm gonna have to shoot you down!" * "Routing power to forward barriers." * "Time to raise my APM!" * " " * "Nope!" Blocking ultimates: *''"Denied!"'' *''" "'' *''"I think your clock's off."'' (blocking Deadeye) *''"Good thing I brought an umbrella!"'' (blocking Barrage) *''"Maybe next time!"'' (blocking Death Blossom) *''"No hacks for you!"'' (blocking Tactical Visor) *''"I think this pig's a little undercooked!"'' (blocking Whole Hog) Boosters * "Boosters engaged." * "Taking off." * "Ya!" * " " * "Bunny hop!" * "Game on!" * " " * "Taking flight!" ''(Junebug or B.Va skins) * "''Grr, flooring it!" (Cruiser skin) * "Burning rubber!"(Cruiser skin) Call Mech * "MEKA activated!" * "Suiting up!" * "All systems checked out." * "All systems buzzing!" ''(Junebug or B.Va skins) * "''Firing up!" (Cruiser skin) Afterwards: * "Game on." * "Now I'll show them." * "I'm back in the fight!" * "I'm back in the game." Eject * "Ejecting." * "Bailing out." * "Brb." * "Time to split!" (Cruiser skin) * "Cutting out." (Cruiser skin) Self-Destruct * "Nerf this!" (Self/hostile) * "Activating self-destruct sequence!" (Friendly) Kills * "I still love you." * "Top of the scoreboard!" * "Epic!" * "Are you even trying?" * "I'm just getting warmed up." * "I'm the queen bee" ''(Junebug or B.Va skins) * ''"One for my highlight reel" * "Get owned." * "MVP: D.Va!" * ”''Revenge is sweet.” (Revenge) * ''"That one's for my fans!" * "Bzzz!" (Junebug or B.Va skins) * "Did that sting?" ''(Junebug or B.Va skins) * ''"That was your last warning!" (Officer skin) * "You have the right to remain.. oh." (Officer skin) * "You're going to get a parking ticket." (Officer skin) * "Get bent!" (Cruiser skin) * "You ordered a knuckle sandwich?" (Cruiser skin) (Melee kill) * "Remember me?" (Junker or Scavenger) (Revenge) Multikill * "Kill streak!" * "I'm the queen Bee!" (Junebug or B.Va skins) Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines * "Winky face!" * "Here comes a new challenger!" * "sigh AFK" * "Aw, yeah!" * "D.Va: 1, Bad Guys: 0" * "GG!" * " " * "Is this easy mode?" * "LOL. giggle" * "No hacks required." * "I'm number one!" (Summer Games) * "Scoreboard." (Summer Games) * "Happy Halloween!" (Halloween Terror) * "I'm not scared." (Halloween Terror) * "Aw, you shouldn't have!" ''(Winter Wonderland) * ''" " (Winter Wonderland) * "The best things in life come in small packages" (Lunar New Year) * ”''I get the feeling you’re not taking me seriously.” (Archives) * ”''Try and keep up!” (Archives) Hello * "Hiya!" * "Hi!" * " * "Hey daddy'o"(Cruiser skin) Need healing * "I need healing!" * "Need healing!" Group up * "Group up with me!" * ”''Group up here!” * ''"Group up!" * "Join me!" Ultimate status = <90% = * "My ultimate is charging." = 90-99% = * "My ultimate is almost ready." = 100% = * "Ultimate ready!" (Pilot or Mech) * "I'm ready to initiate self-destruct sequence!" (Mech) Acknowledge * "Understood!" * "Roger." * "Okay!" * "Got it!" * "Right'o!" (Cruiser skin) * "No sweat!" (Cruiser skin) Thanks * "Thanks!" * "Thank you!" * " ." Ingame Triggers On Fire * "I'm on a roll!" * "I'm on fire!" * "MVP D.Va!"" * "I'm cookin!" (Cruiser skin) Watching an Ally get a kill * "Nice shot!" * "I’ll take more of that!" * "Great teamplay!" * "All right!" (Cruiser skin equipped) When a sniper is spotted *''"Sniper! Don't get caught!"'' When an enemy teleporter is spawned *''"Hey, they have a teleporter." (when spawned/nearby)'' *''"Enemy teleporter located." (if seen by self/teammates)'' When an enemy Shield Generator is spawned * "They have a Shield Generator." (when spawned/nearby) * "Found their shield generator." (if seen by self/teammates) When an enemy turret is spotted * "Enemy turret ahead!" (when spawned/nearby) * "Enemy turret's not gonna bother us anymore." (when destroyed by self) Zenyatta's Orb of Discord applied * "Dammit!" Receiving Ana's Nano Boost * "I am '''unstoppable!'"'' * "You better get out of the way!" Enemy Mercy resurrect * “''Haven’t had enough?” * ”''Aww, no fair!” Pre-game Lines * "Alright. Game face: on." * "Let's shoot for a new high score!" * "I can't wait to get into the fight!" * "Think you can keep up with me?" * "MEKA leads the way!" * "Ready, player 1." * "I'm going to own all these noobs!" * "All systems operational! D.Va, ready for combat!" * "Is there a party I didn't get invited to? Ha!" * " " * "My New Year's resolution? Catch up on all the games I need to play!" (New Year’s resolution) * "We got this made in the shade!" ''(Cruiser skin) * ''"I hope this doesn’t take too long, I have a show to put on." (Winter Wonderland) On Eichenwalde or Volskaya Industries * "The destruction caused by the omnics here... It reminds me of home." On Hanamura * "Blizzard games? That's so old-school!" * "No one's beating my high scores!" On Hollywood * "This is my kind of city! Lights, camera, action! On Horizon Lunar Colony * "Wow..the view is amazing!" (when using the telescope) On Oasis * "Seeing what happened after the war here gives me hope for the rebuilding of my country!" Pre-game conversations With another allied D.Va With Lúcio With McCree With Mei With Reinhardt (On Eichenwalde) With Soldier: 76 With Sombra With Torbjörn With Widowmaker With Widowmaker (Cruiser skin) With Winston With Zarya Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 Korean 5 4 3 2 1 Attack the objective. Aw yeah 2 Boo, they're moving the payload. BRB Check me out. Securing the point. Combo Combo 2 Clear the area Damage buff Defend the objective. Don't mess with me. Don't give up. Don't worry, I got this. Epic. Enemy spotted. Enemies taking the point. Time to show my skills. Enemy turret. Enemy turret destroyed. Enemy turrets not gonna bother us anymore. Enemies on the point, let clear them out. Fights not over yet, all we have to do is win this round. Form up. Fully operational. Got it. Healed up. Huge rez I could use a hand. I thought you were going to be a challenge. I'll take more of that. I'm going in. I need armor. I'm on defense. I've got everything under control. I've got your back. I need shields. Kill streak Korean 1 Korean 2 Korean 3 Korean 4 Korean 5 Korean 6 Korean 7 Korean 8 Korean 9 Korean 10 Korean 11 Korean 12 Korean 13 Korean 14 Korean 15 Last round, this is where it counts. Let's finish this right now. Let's get this payload across the finish line. Looks like another victory. Just a little longer. Looks like I'm gonna have to carry. Minor set back but we can still win this. Moving the payload, let's party up. Move the payload. Multi-kill. My new year's resolution? Catch up on all the games I need to play! New game plus. New objective, get the payload moving. No fair. No way. Now that's teamwork. Now's our chance, press the attack. Nice shot. On my way. One up. One for my highlight reel. Op, op op, D.Va style Payload moving. Let's all work together. Payloads moving. Get on it. Payloads moving. Let's knock them back. Payload stopped. Let's get it moving. Play of the game. Pocket healer. Ready player 1. Save that for the hall of fame. Set up here. Score multiplier. Shut down. Sniper. Don't get caught. Stick with me and I'll cover you. Stop the payload. Take out the target. Thanks Taking the point. Don't worry. I got this. Thanks for the love. Thanks for your support. That ones for my fans. That'll show them. That's a star performance. There they are. There's no way I'm losing. Attack! They're taking the point. Time to get some kills. This is it. Come on team. This point has my name written all over it. Times running out. Everyone attack. We got this. Don't let up now. We've got this. One more round and we win. What did I get? Why's the payload stopped? Everyone get on it! Category:Quotes